


The One With a Picnic

by jennfics



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, TIVA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennfics/pseuds/jennfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>previously posted on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	The One With a Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on tumblr

“Say it.”

“No.”

Say it,” he drawled out teasingly.

She shook her head slowly, lips pursed and trying but failing to hold back a grin.

“Ziva.” Dragging her fingers through his hair, she leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Fine,” she breathed out against his skin. Sighing resignedly, she leaned back on her palm. “This is nice.”

“And?” He popped open an eye to watch her face twist in defiance, his amused smirk threatening to break into a full grin. Her chin stiffened as she looked away.

“And…” he started again. A small giggle escaped her when he rolled to the side just far enough to press his lips to the thin strip of caramel skin visible where her shirt had risen, exposing her stomach. Weighing his death-by-ninja options only momentarily before deciding that at this rate she’d be the cause of his death regardless, he leaned in and blew a raspberry onto her belly that caused an entire fit of giggles.

“And I am glad we decided to stop here instead of going home after work.” She caught her breath as she replied, and his barking laughter echoed out of the space they shared. Smiling softly, she left her fingers continue to scratch his scalp lightly as he hummed in approval.

Somehow, Tony had convinced her that ice cream and a drive was the best way to wind down their mutually stressful day. They’d traveled almost an hour out of the city, and normally she wasn’t one to trade a proper dinner for a waffle cone. But, and she would admit this only under acute duress or threat of excessive stomach tickling, he had been right. The evening air was cool and calming, and she appreciated the gravelly croon of Tony’s voice as he sang along to the radio.

When he pulled over near a deserted park, she barely had a moment to protest before he was out of the car and grabbing a blanket from the trunk. Grumbling quietly that it looked like rain, she followed behind as he pulled her by the hand past picnic tables and a swing set to a quiet, grassy spot lined with trees. He spread the blanket and motioned for her to sit. Once she was comfortable sitting cross-legged at one corner, he wasted no time in spreading out on his back and resting his head in her lap. Surprised by his casualness considering the cost of his suit, she allowed herself to relax and enjoy a quiet moment with the one person who could give her the easy intimacy she needed.

She ignored the first raindrop that hit her nose, hoping they would be allowed a few more minutes before the shower started. Unfortunately, those tiny drops weren’t any kind of warning for the rush of a sudden downpour had them drenched in seconds.

“Run for the car!” he yelled to her as they scrambled off the ground. Tony grabbed the blanket, throwing it over both their shoulders and tenting it above their heads in a feeble attempt to keep them dry.

Reaching the car slightly ahead of him, Ziva pulled open the passenger door while Tony ran for the driver’s side. He tossed the blanket onto the floor of the backseat before turning to survey the damage. Ziva was smiling back at him, cheek against the headrest and wet strands of hair plastered to her neck and forehead. Relaxing his arm along the seat, he lifted his hand to peel the strands of hair from her forehead with his fingertips; memorizing the pink of her cheeks and the smell of rain and grass mixing with her perfume, before he reached with his opposite hand to her waist and pulled her closer. His mouth was warm and sweet, and he cradled her head in his hand with a tenderness that caused her insides to ache. Her fingers were not idle as they moved deftly between them, working to unbutton his dress shirt. He moaned quietly into her mouth when her hands slid under his shirt and splayed over his sides. She worked her hands slowly up his torso, massaging and needing until she reached his shoulders and was able to work his shirt completely off with a few short commands of “off” and “now” in between kisses.

Never failing to impress him with her attention to detail even with a slightly diverted focus, her tongue traced slowly along the inside of his upper lip as she started on the buttons of her own shirt. He was practically whimpering against her mouth when she moved from her sitting position to her knees. She pulled back and gave a quick kiss to his nose before bracing herself on his shoulders and launching, rather gracefully into the backseat.

He stared after her in a mix of shock and excitement, but she said nothing. Her smile and the “come hither” finger were enough for him to climb over the seats. What he lacked in grace he made up for in exuberance, as his mouth found her neck even before he had situated himself between her legs. She moaned loudly in his ear, and he couldn’t help the thrust of his hips in response.

Wrapping an arm around his back, her hand drew circles along his sticky skin. Maybe it was the rain or their current activities, but the humidity level had risen significantly. She wasn’t sure if the wetness dripping down her neck was rain still clinging to her hair or sweat. Before she could figure out the difference, Tony’s lips had found their way across her jaw and back to hers and all coherent thought left her.

He was a little too tall to stretch out over the backseat and ended up kneeling between her legs in an awkward, although potentially rewarding position. As he tried to reach around her back for the clasp of her bra, his foot slipped on the previously discarded blanket and he fell onto Ziva, hitting his head with a whack against the door handle.

She braced a hand against his shoulder, propping him off her just enough to catch her breath as he apologized profusely into her neck. When he was able to stabilize his footing again, he lifted off her chest. She had been trembling beneath him and he took a breath before looking down at her, hoping that his inopportune slip hadn’t ruined the moment completely.

For her part, Ziva was not trembling so much as shaking from soundless laughter, tears streaming down her cheeks. And then, she let out a series of snorts and accompanying screeches. She wiped the tears from her cheeks before opening her eyes to his bewilderment.

“Oh, Tony,” she soothed at his affronted look. “I am sorry. But that was…it was…I…” and she erupted with laughter again. This time, however, he joined her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a tight hug, holding him to her as they both caught their breaths. Placing a quick kiss to her shoulder, he sat up and pulled her with him.

“So, car sex wasn’t exactly our best idea ever.” He shook his head as she patted his knee in agreement.

“I hate to say this Tony,” she giggled into his shoulder, “but I think we are too old for this.”

“I refuse to ever be ‘too old’ for crazy hot ninja sex,” he scoffed.

“Yes, well, hopefully I will never be too old for that either, seeing as I am both the crazy hot and ninja part of that sentence.” She nipped his shoulder sharply before soothing it with her tongue. His brows knit together in a frown, but he leaned over to kiss her forehead none the less.

“What I meant is,” she continued, knowing his ego had bruised significantly. “There is something to be said for our large, comfortable bed and what I could really use at this moment, a hot shower.”

“Yeah, things are starting to get a little, uh…ripe in here.” Her eyebrows raised as she nodded in agreement.

“Alright sweetcheeks, let’s head home.” He held up a finger quickly, “but, we will pick up where we left off later tonight.” He turned to meet her gaze but her eyes ran along his body instead, head to toe and back again.

“Oh yes. We will,” she purred.


End file.
